


Remember me

by AgenteYumi



Series: And even if it takes my life I will not stop loving you [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: Because this one shot couldn't had other name.The Rivera learned that day that the melody of life, as any other melody, has their silences tooThe entire town were with the Family, also in respectful silence, to the cemetary, more curious than respectful. The family were going to keep the tradition of their silent funerals with the daughter of the famous Hector Rivera, the biggest musician of Mexico?





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> -English is not my first language. Any mistake you notice will be corrected, just please, be nice.

“What do you think, Mama Coco?” said Miguel, while everyone were doing the souvenirs for his sister’s baptism. She barely was one month old. “Now were planning her baptism and then her Quince Años!”

Coco saw the cute little angels of cold porcelain that every woman on the family made and how the men were tying up to cards that had written on them the date of the celebration. Every angel had a pink diaper.“Mariana” you could read on the cards. The baptism was going to be the next sunday

.“I see, mijito, I’m going to be her golden chamberlain” the woman laughed.

* * *

  
The cards were crossed out and corrected with correction fluid, both on name and date. The dawn of the planned day of the baptism was the last of Coco, that couldn’t even see the sun between the mountains as she liked to do.   
Elena went to take her mother out to see the sunrise when she noticed that life leaved her beloved mother.

After the past Day of the Death, since Miguel’s guitar broke the silence that Mama Imelda imposed on the family, the music never leaved the house. But the silence came back and covered the house. The musician of the family didn’t touched his guitar during the night of Mama Coco’s wake. But he didn’t leaved her side, on respectful silence, crying until his eyes burned. 

The Rivera learned that day that the melody of life, as any other melody, has their silences too.

Now, it happens that when a person dies, they wait until they are on their graves. For Hector, since he didn’t even had a wake, he just waited some hours. He even had, after all, the bendition of not having to pass to the hands of the medicine students.

The entire town were with the Family, also in respectful silence, to the cemetary, more curious than respectful. The family were going to keep the tradition of their silent funerals with the daughter of the famous Hector Rivera, the biggest musician of Mexico?

It was a beautiful and sunny day. The kind of days that Coco loved, because on those days her hands hurted less from all the shoemaking and of raising boys and girls that she cared with all her love.

  
The familiar tomb had written on its stone the names of Imelda, her brothers Oscar and Felipe, Julio -whom died 8 years ago, her daughter Victoria and, after a long searching (on which Miguel was suspiciously helpful) Hector, because both Coco and Miguel were reluctant to put him on a ridiculous monument. He deserved to be at the side of the woman that he loved so much on his life and at the side of all the people that their love gave life.A guitar broke the silence. The same guitar with the silver tone as the moon on the april’s night that was property of Coco’s father and now it was property of his descendant.It was the right song for the farewell to a long life full of blessings and love. The song that resumed all the love that that unnamed had for his daughter, the one that they were burying that day.

  
 _Remember me_  
Though I have to say goodbye  
Remember me  
Don’t let it make you cry

  
The family were throwing blue hyacints to the tomb, Coco’s favorites, joining to the song that they already knew so well. Miguel’s voice, always clean as a river, now had stones on it, trying to don’t cry of the sadness of losing his best friend and accomplice but also he was happy of knowing that finally his Papa Hector was going to see again his beloved daughter.  
  
 _For even if I’m far away_  
I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart

  
The cards of the baptism were crossed and corrected.  
 _Coco._

* * *

 _  
_Once the last shovel of earth fell upon the flowers, Coco woke up on the Inmigration Room of the Land of the Death.

“Socorro Rivera”. the employer called her.

“Yes, that’s my name. So, I’m dead now, huh?” and she looked around on the room, surprised of seeing herself on the bones

.“Wow, you really survived a lot, you were going to die once when you were 3 months old and almost died when your daughter Victoria were born” the employer saw her data. “Your family was notified of your arrival, they are on their way here. Just don’t move and wait for them”.

And she was true, first she ran to hug her beloved Julio. How much she missed her husband and his mustache that always itched on her cheeks! She kissed him as they did when they both were young or really happy.

“Ay, my sweetie, I missed you _a chingo_!” he kissed her hands. They both huged Victoria, she leaved them so young that Coco felt like she spended a hundred years without her daughter.

“Mama! I’m happy to see you here” Victoria greeted Coco with her habitual stoicism. Still, she wasn’t less affectuous. Coco’s uncles appeared and carried her as they did when she was a kid.

“Our beautiful Coquito!” they kissed her cheeks. Coco’s sister-in-law, Rosita, huged her too, almost crushing her on a way that, if Coco could feel any pain, she would feel pain. 

Finally and behind they all, she saw something that she never though she was going to see neither on her life or on her death. She blinked, incredulous and asking herself if Elena had buried her with her glases, because she needed them to confirm what she was seeing.   
Imelda was walking at Hector’s side, as they used to walk when she ran behind the doves, so, so many years ago, looking at each other the same way they used to. Hector was exactly as he was the last time she saw him, just on the bones as they all were.

_Oh no._

So that was the reason why he never came back.

Coco knew deep down her that it was the truth. Hector loved them both so much that only death could tear her family appart.

She wasn’t able to run to her parents, thinking that that would break the ilusion. If she could cry, she will be crying.

“My Coco!” Hector yelled and started to run on the direction of his beloved girl, his sunshine, his little princess. He spinned with her, laughing full of joy. Coco was laughing too. How much she missed that! Finally and after almost a century of waiting, she was back on his arms, those that she missed so much when she singed  _Remember me_ to herself, hidding from Imelda or when Miguel sang for her, bringing light to the shadows of her memory after so many years.

Imelda huged her.

“We missed so much” Imelda touched the face of her beloved daughter. “But I’m so glad that you took your time”

“And how you knew what happened to Papa, Mama?” the daughter asked.

“Miguel. He came here and told us what happened. We are in debt with the chamaco” Hector smiled. Imelda felt a shiver with the memory of how close she were to lose her husband for second time and now because of her. “I wish him to take a long time to come back here because I want Miguel to be bigger than me. Although I miss the gordito. Lets go, because we made you a welcome party, that’s why it took your mother and I so much time to come here." 

**Author's Note:**

> 1- We have the tradition of spending an entire night (sometimes two) with our dead people before burying them. Also we bring mariachis to the funerals.   
> 2- The Golden Chamberlain: On Quinceañeras (if you haven’t been on one) the girl has a certain number of chamberlains that dance with her and are somewhat a court for her. But there’s one who’s the most important, usually it is her brother, a cousin or the boyfriend of the girl. That boy gets called “the golden charmerlain”.


End file.
